


Enkidu

by Lady_Rhey



Series: Men of Fate Anthology [2]
Category: Fate/Grand Order, Fate/stay night & Related Fandoms, Fate/stay night - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-07
Updated: 2019-03-07
Packaged: 2019-11-13 05:06:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18025247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Rhey/pseuds/Lady_Rhey
Summary: These are One Shots of Enkidu after he bonds with his most recent Master.





	Enkidu

Ever since summoning Enki, you had spent every minute of every day together, but at night you went your separate ways with lots of hugs and waves. 

 

Tonight you wanted something different. 

 

"Enki?"

 

"Yes Master?"  He said with that flawless disarming smile. 

 

"I've had so much fun with you since I summoned you, but at night I find myself sad and alone.  I was wondering...." I rang my hands slightly, not sure why I was nervous. 

 

"I was wondering.....would you want to stay the night and have a pajama party?  Just the two of us?"  I tentatively look into his eyes only to find them wide and brimming with happiness.

 

"I would love that Master!  I have to admit, it was a little lonely when we went to bed at night.  It will be nice to spend all of our time together."  Then he clasped his hands over mine with a grin that split his face from ear to ear. 

 

——————————————

 

That night, instead of dematerializing and going wherever he went, Enki stayed in the room with me.

 

"So how does this pajama party work Master?"  He asked with a contemplative look on his face. 

 

"Well first off...." I say as I move towards my dresser and pull out a set of blue unisex pajamas (I loved pockets so I had very few women's pajamas) before handing them to Enki.  "....put these on."    I then turn to close the drawer and when I face him again, I find him shirtless and reaching down to undo his pants. 

 

Not expecting him to just strip naked in front of me, I don't react for a moment as my eyes travel over his slenderly muscled chest as his beautiful green hair cascades in front of his face and over his exposed chest.

 

I don't snap out of my hypnosis until his pants start to fall past his hips, which causes me to turn sharply to avoid seeing anything I wasn’t prepared to see. 

 

Sensing your distress, Enki looks up with his pants half down and his soft green eyes laced with sorry.  "Master?  Are you ok?"

 

"I'm fine Enki, you just....." you take a deep breath to collect yourself ".....weren't supposed to get undressed in front of me.  Next time use the bathroom or something."  You sigh.  "I'm going to brush my teeth.  Finish getting dressed and I'll be out in a minute."

 

"Sure thing!"  You can hear his ever present smile and shake your head.  Sometimes his innocence is the death of you. 

 

A few moments later you come out of the bathroom to find Enki sitting on the edge of the bed.  "Do the pajamas fit okay?  I buy them oversized because I like them bigger."

 

He stands and I can see that where the legs were long for me, they fit him perfectly as do the arms of the top. 

 

"You look really cute you know that?"  I saw with a half smile.

 

"I only know what you tell me Master, but thank you none the less."

 

"You are welcome.  Now, let's get down to business.  We can binge watch T.V., play a board or card game, tell stories, you name it!"

 

Enki places a finger to his lips as he thinks a moment. 

 

"Why don't you let me brush your hair while you tell me a story about you Master.  I know so little about you seeing as you always ask me to tell YOU stories."

 

"Really?  Will that be fun for you?"  I blush and say with surprise.

 

"Absolutely!"  Then he goes to the bathroom to grab my brush while

I move to sit on the edge of the bed. 

 

When he returns, he goes to sit behind me as his delicate fingers capture locks of my hair before gently running the brush through them. 

 

"Well let's see....". I begin with stories of my childhood.....about how I used to ride horses....about how much I loved them and only felt at peace when I was around them. 

 

Enki listened quietly until I finished and turned to take the brush.“Now it’s my turn to brush yours.” 

 

Enki turned, and I reached out to take locks of sea foam green that slid through my fingers and the brush like individual threads of the finest silk. 

 

“Your hair is so beautiful.It makes me want to brush it all the time.” 

 

“Thank you Master.You may brush it any time you like.”

 

I continue to brush in silence, but soon I find myself humming randomly.Enki says nothing, just sits there quietly until I finish. 

 

When the last swipe of the brush glides through the green strands, I rise to put the brush back.When I enter the room, Enki is laying on his stomach flipping through channels on the T.V.

 

“Is there something you want to watch?”

 

“No.I’m just used to having the T.V. on when I’m in the community room at night and you have gone to bed.”

 

I look at him shocked.“Have you been staying all night in the community room by yourself every night?!”

 

“It was the next most comfortable place at HQ and you needed your rest.”His face showed puzzlement at my confusion. 

 

“Enki you could have stayed here!Why didn’t you say something?!”

 

“I didn’t want to intrude.You seemed to want your privacy.”There was no malice in his voice as he replied matter of factly. 

 

“Silly Enki.I didn’t want you to feel I was forcing you to be around me, but you are more than welcome in my rooms anytime.”

 

“I’m relieved to hear that Master.In all honesty I prefer to be by your side always.”

 

I blush even though I know there was no double meaning behind that. 

 

“Why don’t we curl up in bed and watch something silly then.” 

 

He nods and we climb into bed, Enki remaining in a seated position and me resting on my side with my head cradled on my arm that rested behind my head. 

 

“Pick anything you want, it doesn’t matter to me.”Then I yawn.

 

Enki smiles and then takes the remote, flipping through channels as he watches my eyes slowly close.Settling on the nature channel, Enki begins to slowly run his fingers through my hair as he smiles. 

 

He had never imagined he would enjoy being with someone as much as he had enjoyed being with Gil, but each day with you was a new remarkable adventure of mind, body and spirit.He never got bored and even felt a growing affection for you similar to what he had for Gil. 

 

As your breathing settled and you drifted deeper and deeper into sleep, Enki slowly slid under the covers and draped his arm over your waist as he watched

you sleep.No matter what else happened, he wanted to protect this peace that the two of you had right now and he was willing to do whatever it took to do that.Even if it meant wearing your pajamas. 


End file.
